


your shoe ricochets

by spicytart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV First Person, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytart/pseuds/spicytart
Summary: sometimes life happens and some other time you'd also see a shoe flying to somebody's face
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 29





	your shoe ricochets

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this prompt i saw on tumblr the other day that is “I was walking by the roller coasters and someone’s shoe flew off and hit me in the head” and partly by noragami's capyperland episode. my first kghn piece & i rly dont know what im doing lol sorrs if it's weird hope u enjoy even just a lil
> 
> ++ the camera is fujifilm x-a50

It was one those hot summer days where I knew the theme park would be crowded. But, who cared, right? It was summer! And summer meant having fun! So of course there was no way I wasn’t going. I made a promise with a friend earlier this week to go together. Well, actually an upperclassman. But we’d been hanging out a lot because we were in the same club and we often got punishment together.. for some reason.. Don’t ask. He should be at my door any minute right now.

And there was the knock. I took my backpack, my hat, grabbed my camera and slung it over my neck, then headed out of my room.

“Mom! I’m leaving!” I shouted as I skidded past the kitchen.

“Okay, Shouyou, you have fun!” my mother shouted back.

“Yep. Bye, Natsu!” 

“I wanna go too!” Natsu cried.

“You can’t. You’re still small,” I said in response, putting a pout face. But, no, I just didn’t want to babysit her. “Bye-bye.”

I wore my shoes as I opened the door. A tall, brown haired guy with glasses stood there.

“Oikawa-san!” I greeted him. “Sorry for the wait,” I said and the man in front of me just smiled.

“S’kay. Let’s go, Shouyou. Let’s beat the others to the theme park!” Yep, we promised to meet the others at the ticket booth. They were probably going to be late, though.

Oikawa-san led us to his car. I got in on the passenger seat. My hand reached to turn the radio on, but he stopped me.

“No radio. I just made a new mix!” Oikawa-san announced, eyes beaming with joy. 

“Aw, sucks. You beat me into it, again,” I huffed. We had this thing going on where we would make mixtapes and exchange with one another. It was vintage. I liked vintage. And lately something always came up when I wanted to make one. So, yeah, I just got defeated in mixtapes making.

Oikawa-san chuckled and put the mixtape in the player. The 40 minutes ride was filled with songs from the 80s which was Oikawa-san’s favorite era and our sing-along.

“It’s just like you, Oikawa-san,” I commented on his choices of songs. “I like the mix though.”

* * *

"Ah, there they are," Oikawa-san said when he spotted our group of friends. "Iwa-chan! Yachi-san! Lev!" He shouted. I followed his gaze. And we made our way to them. One sure couldn't not notice Lev in this crowd. I meant he was like a tower himself, he really did stand out. 

"Hi, guys!" I hugged each of them. "Been a long time since we each last went here, huh?" 

"Yeah," Lev replied, eyes unfocused. He was turning his head around as if taking in the sights of this place full of people. "I mean," he focused back, "no. It's my first time here."

"Oh, right. I forgot that you've just moved here last year," Yachi said in retrospect. I nodded.

"You guys better not turn it off for me today," Lev warned. "Guide me well, senpais," he bowed. And the rest of us laughed.

"And Hinata, I see that you haven't grown much in these three weeks of summer," Lev teased.

"Hey!" I protested. "It's not like one could grow 10 cm taller in that short period of time!"

"Yes, yes!" Yachi agreed. "Plus, if you're making fun of Hinata then you're making fun of me too!" She literally fumed. Oh, I didn't realize how I missed this daily routine.

"Now, now," Iwaizumi-san cut in and the three of us sighed.

"Iwa-chan, thanks for looking after the two kids!" Oikawa-san exclaimed. "Shouyou is safe in my care," he chuckled at his own remark. Iwaizumi-san was also an upperclassman. Another close friend of Oikawa-san. 

I saw Yachi and Lev were about to protest when Iwaizumi-san raised his hand with five tickets to the theme park intact.

"Anyway, I happened to find these tickets. Completely free and legit," he stated. I and the other three looked at him like we'd just discovered a precious stone.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes, you lot," Iwaizumi-san backed a little as if terrified. "Making my toes itchy."

"Iwa-chan! You're the best!" Oikawa-san was beaming. I was pretty sure he would be throwing his arms around Iwaizumi-san if he didn't give him a look and hissing "piss off" along the way which stopped him from doing whatever it was he was about to do. Oikawa-san gave up. "Well, then, let's get in and start our adventure of the day!"

"Wait, wait!" I stopped them. "Let me take a picture." I fumbled with my camera a bit and directed them to stand in front of the entrance gate and smile with all they'd got.

I took a few pictures and briefly examined them. I liked it when I captured shots of people where they were unprepared for it. I didn't know why. Perhaps candids were my aesthetic.

"All right," I said, giving them thumbs up. And so we went in. I took pictures here and there of my friends. Yachi and Lev with the theme park mascot, a huge and fluffy cat. Oikawa-san coercing Iwaizumi-san to make silly poses in front of the Peach Castle. And basically lots of shots they weren't aware of as we strolled down from one attraction to another. 

* * *

"Guys, let's ride the roller coaster!" I said.

"Yes, yes. Come on!" Oikawa-san added. Then we were all stopped by Lev's voice.

"Um," we turned our heads, Lev looked uncertain, facing down at his shoes like he's.. he's..

"No way," I froze in my place. "Don't say you're actually scared."

Lev was becoming more uneasy as he offered fake laughs. "It's just that.. I had a bad memory with it."

"Aw, poor Lev," Yachi consoled the tall man, patting his arm.

"Man, what a let down! Didn't you say to guide you well?" Oikawa-san said. He can't help but giggle. 

"Yeah, I thought you weren’t scared of anything, big man," I laughed and punched Lev’s shoulder playfully. 

“Yeah,” Lev rolled his eyes in reply. “I’m still a human, I still have fears, unlike you, Monster Hinata.” Yachi hummed in agreement and I just gave him his eye roll back.

"And, also–" Iwaizumi-san started but was immediately cut by Oikawa-san.

"You too, Iwa-chan?!" He put his surprised face. A man of many expressions, indeed, Oikawa-san was. Iwaizumi-san didn't mind the remark a bit, he went on.

"No," he said flatly, his eyes were planted sharply on Oikawa-san’s. Scary. Then, he added, “I don’t want my ears to be tainted by your screams.”

“Ah, you're saying that right now, but–”

“I’m going to buy shakes. Let’s go, Lev.” Iwaizumi-san cut him short. He turned around and I swore I saw the tip of his ears were tinged pink. What was this feeling..

“Uh, me too, I wanna rest a bit and have a shake!” Yachi said, following both Lev and Iwaizumi-san to the food area. 

“Guess, it’s just the two of us again, Oikawa-san,” I sighed. My roller coaster partner chuckled, slapping my back lightly.

“Come on, don’t look so sad. Just have a good time!” I shook my head, smiled. I didn’t know how Oikawa-san could always maintain his cheerfulness at literally any time. Kind of terrifying if I think about it.

We were walking towards the roller coaster queue. Then, the next thing I knew.. I was on my butt. I heard Oikawa-san shrieked. I blinked once, twice, and felt a stinging pain on my face. I looked down and saw a shoe on my lap. I brought my face up again and Oikawa-san was already crouched beside me. His face was a mixture of amusement and pity. 

“Oh my god, Shouyou. Your nose is bleeding.” He searched his hands through his pants' pockets. I ran the back of my hand under my nose and yep, my nose was bleeding. 

I yelped. And that sounded awful.

“Good god! Did I just get hit by something?” I asked Oikawa-san. He gave me his handkerchief. The pain was clear right now. I could feel the front of my face pounding even just a little bit.

“Yeah, apparently you did,” Oikawa-san gazed down at the shoe on my lap. _Oh._

He helped me to get on my feet and to the nearest bench. When we were seated I could hear Oikawa-san was trying to hold himself from laughing.

“You can laugh now, Oikawa-san,” I said. And he did just that.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he apologized between giggles while searching for something in his bag. “I just- It was just too fast that it’s funny.” He pulled out a water bottle and started to wet the dry tissues. “Here, at least clean your face,” Oikawa-san put the wet tissues on me. The nosebleed wasn’t bad. It stopped just after a while of nose pinching at tilting the head at the right angle. It was the stinging on my forehead that hadn't calmed down. I cursed.

“Whoever this shoe belongs to, I’m going to turn them into a pulp,” I was fuming hot at that moment. So, very irritated.

“Yeah, you can count on me, Shouyou. How dare some worthless shoe do damage to your cute precious face.” Oikawa-san lifted his right sleeve as if he was about to pick a fight with some punk. I was amused by the sight.

I didn’t realize I was still holding on to the shoe that flew to my face when I saw a guy about my age walking towards the bench where me and Oikawa-san were seated. When that guy was a few steps away from us, I heard him talking, “Ah, thanks for taking care of my shoe.”

I looked down again at the shoe on my lap then at that person’s feet. Which.. had lost a shoe. So, it's _his_ shoe. I felt irritation bubbling inside of me. I stood up, trying my best to show off my angry face. The guy in front of me sure was tall, with dark straight hair that seemed like it didn’t need a comb, a pair of eyes that could pierce through any walls.. Damn, he was being more intimidating than me, especially with that scowl on his face that looked like it had been there forever. Mn, even as he was saying thanks it won’t rub off, huh?

So, I shouted at him, "Your shoe just flew off and fucking headbutted me in the face!”

“Huh?" His eyes widened. "What? Really? I thought it hit the ground.”

“Yeah, no, here, look at my face!” I pointed my hands at my reddened forehead and tiptoed towards the shoe guy so he could get a better look. He froze the moment I leaned forward.

“Don’t get too close!" He protested, backing away, then, "Dumbass!” I didn't know if I had seen it wrong, but did this shoe guy get flustered?

“Oh? Now you're yelling? I should be the one yelling, idiot!" I narrowed my eyes, inching closer.

"You _are_ yelling!" The shoe guy paused as if realizing where he just did wrong. Then, he lowered his voice and his expression turned softer. A little. A little, yes? "I- I’m sorry, okay?"

"No! You're not sorry." I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

The shoe guy looked at me like I was something out of this world. Was I really similar to a weird, horrifying alien? “I said I'm sorry! I really mean it!”

“No!”

“I’m sorry?! Ugh, how many times do I have to say it?” He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

“Until your voice ceases to exist and the world comes crumbling down," I said, mockingly dramatic. I heard Oikawa-san burst in laughter beside me. I mean, if I were him I'd do too. It felt stupid and hyperbolic. But I couldn't care less, okay?

"Now, now," Oikawa-san cut in. He put his hands on mine and the shoe guy’s shoulder. “Let’s make peace.”

“No!” I yelled. Oikawa-san sighed helplessly.

"Fine. We’re done, then,” the shoe guy responded.

"What? Wait, no, no. Try harder, you punk! Until he forgives you! Or I'll be the one facing the consequences!" Oikawa-san pouted. I could feel him shuddered at the mere thought of having to deal with my furious phase that’d probably cost him a bit of his sanity. I felt sorry for Oikawa-san.

"Well? It’s your problem now! This short little guy here won’t listen to me!" The shoe guy and I glared at each other. Was it a staring contest? It was a staring contest. I won’t lose to you, big guy. 

Oikawa-san let out a hefty breath and that was when we both turned our glares away from each other with a loud puff.

"You _will_ apologize," Oikawa-san said to the shoe guy, which sounded like a threat. The shoe guy winced. Looking like a scared little cat. I felt like I'd won phase one. If only I could capture his face! It'd be a good reference in the future.

I could tell Oikawa-san's eyes were on fire and he had the devil smile plastered across his face like he's a breath away from punching this guy in front of him.

"Okay, okay," the shoe guy sighed in defeat, lifting both of his hands. "Then, I'll make it up to you somehow." He turned his eyes back on me and asked, "How about I buy you crepes? Lots of crepes. Don't say you don't like crepes."

"No. I don't like crepes," I retorted and his face went blank for a moment, dumbfounded the next second.

"Hah?! Who doesn't like crepes these days? You alien or something?"

"No. I like pork buns."

"What?"

“Pork buns,” I said once again. “And chocolate milkshakes.”

"Right, right. Pork buns and chocolate milkshakes. Kageyama Tobio at your service." So that was his name. That got me an idea. Kageyama backed away, bowing in a mocking manner. I saw him rolling his eyes as he turned around. Hhh, this man was unbelievable!

“Shouyou!” Oikawa-san beamed. “That was so cool! I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with you in your maddened state.”

* * *

After a short while, Kageyama came back with a chocolate milkshake in one hand and a bag of pork buns in another. He handed them to me.

“So, like, I’m forgiven, right?” Kageyama asked. “Can I go now?”

“No,” I said. “I want you to be my servant for the rest of the day. Accept I, Hinata Shouyou, as your master.” I held out my right hand.

A look of disbelief, a pause, then, "Good god, you’re impossible! I will have to refuse."

“No,” I insisted. Kageyama looked more and more annoyed. I smiled at myself.

“Or what? What’d you do?”

“Or Oikawa-san here will give you a lesson or two.”

“Mn,” Oikawa-san hummed. I was glad he was the one who was here with me, because if it were Lev, or Yachi, or Iwaizumi-san, I doubted they’d be any support for me to intimidate this Kageyama guy. Kageyama thought about it for a moment. He seemed disgruntled, but I knew he’d give in eventually. Don’t underestimate a small guy’s strong will and persistence. 

“I’m here with my friends though. I can’t leave them just like that,” Kageyama tried to reason but-

“Then, they should tag along,” I decided one-sidedly. I unslung my backpack. “I see your shoulders are free. Here, help me carry my bag.” Kageyama muttered something under his breath but he took the bag nonetheless. I and Oikawa-san gave him thumbs up.

“Now, then, let the two of our groups join forces!” Oikawa-san exclaimed. 

We met up with Iwaizumi-san, Yachi, and Lev. They were wondering why I had this red mark on my face. And when I told them about it real quick, they erupted in laughter. I could only constrain a laugh at the scene, accepting my fate.

Kageyama called his friends over and our joined group ended up strolling around and went for rides and attractions together. Kageyama was with his two other friends, Tsukki and Yamaguchi, who almost cried of amusement when Kageyama told them about the current situation. And, man.. were they all tall. Turned out the newly made group’s compatibility was surprisingly good. 

* * *

We bumped into Tsukki's and Yamaguchi's car, hard.

"Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled. "Don't drive so hastily!" Yes, I was driving. Yes, Kageyama sat beside me, clutching the seatbelt and the dashboard tight.

"That's why it's called bumped cars, idiot! Shush now, servant, I need to concentrate," I said as we were bounced backwards from another collision.

 _'I should've been the one in the driver seat'_ was written all over Kageyama's face. Ha, good thing I insisted on taking the wheel. I felt like I'd won again.

* * *

"Guys, guys! Look over here!" I called, camera ready even though it was a bit shaky sitting on the merry-go-round. "Tsukki! Oi, you too, servant!"

_Click. Click. Click._

I gave them thumbs up with a grin. Kageyama who was on the horse right in front of me turned back and asked, “What’s with you and taking pictures anyway?” 

_Ooh, someone’s curious._

“Hm,” I thought for a moment before answering. “I think I just like to have something I can look back into.” Kageyama tilted his head, perhaps still wondering. “What?” I asked.

“Nothing.”

* * *

“Ah, at long last we’re here!” Lev sounded so excited. “It’s my most anticipated ride!” He looked at us, eyes sparkling. Yachi looked just as delighted as him. Their energies just really clicked. We were now in the queue of the ferris wheel. The sun had inched closer to the west horizon. The sky was a mixture of red and orange with clouds sprawled across. What a sight. Summer skies were truly pretty. 

“You’re not gonna take pictures of that?” I turned to see who was asking. It was Kageyama.

“Huh? I didn’t know you paid the sky attention,” I said. I thought I saw his cheeks turning color under the golden lights of the sun before he averted his gaze. “Now, now,” I laughed. “Don’t be so shy, servant! Summer skies sure are pretty, no?”

Kageyama won’t meet my eyes. He hummed while looking up in the distance. 

“Shouyou! Pics! Pics!” Oikawa-san said as he was posing with his arm slung around Iwaizumi-san’s shoulders. Peace signs on both hands. A wide grin on his face. And a small smile from Iwaizumi-san. A few more poses. Lev and Yachi were pulled in. So did Tsukki and Yamaguchi. I kicked and pushed Kageyama in. All in one frame. Nice.

Not long after that, we got to the front line of the queue. Each car of the ferris wheel could only hold four people. Tsukki and Yamaguchi got in first. Kageyama was about to follow but I caught his hand. “Nope, a servant stays with the master,” I announced. I swore I saw Tsukki smirking. 

“Yeah,” Tsukki added. “A servant must obey his master’s wish, Tobio,” and he laughed.

“Ugh, you guys are infuriating!” Kageyama yelped.

“Aight, then I and Yachi will join them!” Lev said.

“Yep, see you guys in a while,” Yachi waved as she and Lev got into the car. 

The four of us who were left behind stepped into the next car. The inside of the car was actually spacey. I and Kageyama sat across from Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. They both seemed amused. But I couldn’t really put my finger on the cause. Sometimes along the ride to the top, Oikawa-san would glare at Kageyama, who glared back in return. I found it rather confusing. Did they have some kind of disagreement in their past lives?

The view from the ferris wheel as we were ascending was.. Hm, how should I put it? It may not be the best view one could see but it was still breathtaking. Mostly because of the rays of warm colors spreading across the land, touching the attractions in the theme park, trees, and other buildings around which make them look like they were glowing.

None of us talked that much. I guessed it was the exhaustion from the earlier wild rides. I didn’t mind the silence that went for a while though. It was somehow comfortable. Summer breeze blew over our faces, swaying the hair back and forth, caressing our skin with its warmth. I saw Kageyama calmly taking in the view beneath us. I bet what I was seeing was a rare view, too. I shuddered at the thought.

“Ah, Hinata,” Iwaizumi-san was the first to break the absence of voices. The three of us immediately turned our heads towards him. “When we get back, can you send me the photographs you took today?”

“Oh!” Oikawa-san yelped. “So you can print the picture of the two of us and frame it big to put in your living room?” Hngg. He said it so quickly.. I could barely comprehend.. I heard Iwaizumi-san sighed.

“Stop being so full of yourself, you dork,” he flicked Oikawa-san’s forehead which got him a wince in return. I chuckled at the scene and responded with a "yeah".

And this time, it was Kageyama who spoke, "It's so weird that I am now stuck here with you guys. And separated from my friends. And I went here with my friends."

Ngg. Can't help it. His expression was bare frustration and irritation which attracted laughters from us, the other three. I said, "Hey, you're my servant of the day! It's cool to have me as a master, you know! No ordinary person can qualify so easily. Besides, Tsukki and Yamaguchi seemed content with it."

Kageyama looked across Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san who were giving him thumbs up and gleeful faces. "Yeah, whatever," he breathed out. "This is the weirdest day of my life." He contemplated for a while before the ferris wheel came to a halt. We had arrived at the top.

"Uh, camera, camera, camera," I muttered, turning on my camera and started taking pictures. Of the sky, the scenery below, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, Kageyama. "Oi, turn around."

"Hah?" Kageyama turned his face around. His face was too close to the lense. I still clicked through and through though. Capturing every frame of his movements and expression changes I thought I could make a gif out of it. From the first look of irritation when he turned his head with his "Hah?" and brows drawn together, a scowl. Then, realizing what had happened a second later, the frown changed into widened eyes, a look of surprise. Then his lips parted like he wanted to say something, probably something like "dumbass", and he did. And the last few clicks were of his face turning pink.

 _Exquisite,_ I thought as I put my camera down and looked at Kageyama, directly, not through any lenses. He was red. I stilled for a moment, enjoying the view. Then something clicked in me. I realized that Kageyama was _actually_ attractive. The angry glare had dissipated, there was only a flustered face. Was he camera shy?

“Aw, so cute. The servant is camera shy,” Oikawa-san beat me from saying it first.

“N-no! It’s not-” Kageyama stuttered, running his hands through the air helplessly.

“Come on, servant, a selfie!” I said, already holding my camera in one hand a peace sign in the other and clicking the shutter before Kageyama could react properly. “Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san!” I called. They joined us in the frame.

All the way down the ferris wheel was full of teasing from Oikawa-san and me towards Kageyama about his shyness despite him looking angry all the time. On the other hand, Iwaizumi-san was all like, “Come on, give him some mercy. I’m afraid he might explode.”

Once we landed and got back with the others, Tsukki said something to Kageyama, "Oi, Tobio, you caught a fever or something up there?" His tone teasing.

"Yeah, you look like you got 5 degrees hotter," Yamaguchi agreed and chuckled. That came out–no, that sounded a little exaggerated. Though when I looked at Kageyama, he did seem _hot_. 

_What the hell, Hinata?_

"Shut up!" Kageyama snapped.

* * *

When the sun was finally setting on the horizon, people were gathered up within the heart of the theme park. And that was to see a parade full of performances on a few big decorated boats that’d sail through the river that stretched long inside the park. I heard someone grumble beside me. No need to think twice, it was Kageyama. 

“Tch. I should’ve just bribed you with more pork buns,” he said.

“Yeah, I admit that’d work,” I laughed. “But, you didn’t.”

“I didn’t,” Kageyama agreed.

“Hm, why though?”

“I don’t know.”

I thought about it for a while. “Perhaps, it was indeed your fate to be my servant! Hahaha!”

Kageyama blew a strand of hair out of his face then pouted. “Yeah, dumbass, whatever.”

“It was a good day though,” I reminisced a bit.

“Mn,” Kageyama hummed in agreement and I saw a small smile curling in the corner of his lips.

And! And! To top everything all off (the parade, I meant), they also threw a massive and stunning fireworks show.

While they blasted up in the sky, lighting up the dark blue with colorful sparkles, I turned my head to the side and my breath stopped midway. What I saw was.. a rather.. beautiful sight. Kageyama's eyes glimmered as the fireworks reflected against them. His whole face was glowing, lights dancing on it. The scowl on his face was gone.

I could feel heat starting to rise from the pit of my stomach. I slapped my cheeks lightly, shaking my head, hoping the feeling would stop.

"What?" Kageyama asked, he had turned his focus on me now. He looked confused for a second but after that the scowl was back. I felt the urge to stretch my hand and lessen that frown on his forehead, but I took control of it before it could do anything silly.

"Nothing," I lied. I gave him a grin then turned my head away to adore the fireworks again, but it was troublesome. My eyes kept glancing back to the man beside me. I kept wondering how warm his face would be under my palms..

Oh, how I wished this day didn’t have to end.

* * *

_bonus; hinata's late night photos viewing_

Later that night, I was scrolling through the day’s event photos on my laptop. I wanted to upload it to Google Drive for Iwaizumi-san. I didn’t realize I took quite a lot. I hope my internet speed will hold up though. Hhh. 

My eyes caught something at the end of the scroll. Hm? I didn’t capture this! Inside the picture were me and Kageyama. But, wait, did I look this delighted? While Kageyama looked that irritated? Haha. I mean, I guess that’s what happened. In the background was a series of fireworks exploding. Our faces lit up by the burst of colors.

But, who was it? Who took it? I thought for a while. Hm, it must be Oikawa-san. But, when did I hand him the camera?

Uh, I remembered. It was when we were in the souvenir store before the parade.

Well, that was a good shot though. Might as well treasure it.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for coming to the end you survived this weird fic & now that i reread it i'll just keep this fic up to no editing bc i just want to get this out of my drafts -w-


End file.
